


Tu vas entendre mon silence crier

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Development, Drabble Collection, Gen, Introspection, Self-Doubt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Bien.Ce mot, tellement apparemment simple, continuait à le tourmenter. Il n’avait pas eu le courage de demander son significat qu’à Sirius, et après cette réponse énigmatique il s’avait serré dans un silence impénétrable.





	Tu vas entendre mon silence crier

**Author's Note:**

> Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulment pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Tu vas entendre mon silence crier**

  1. **_La Choix_**



_Rappelle-toi, il ne nous est pas permis savoir quoi c’est le bien._

La voix de son frère l’avait déprimé, pour quelque raison qu’il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

 _Bien_.

Ce mot, tellement apparemment simple, continuait à le tourmenter. Il n’avait pas eu le courage de demander son significat qu’à Sirius, et après cette réponse énigmatique il s’avait serré dans un silence impénétrable.

Regulus était seulement un enfant, mais il sentait déjà sur sa tête un arrêt, paroles jamais dits qui lui indiquaient la seule voie qu’il aurait dû suivre.

Il était un enfant, déjà dépourvu de la possibilité de choisir, seulement parce qu’il ignorait le sens d’un mot.

Et le silence commençait à se faire oppressant.

  1. **_La Voie_**



Il était jaloux.

Il n’enviait pas les cries destinées à son frère, ni les regards pleins de mépris que ses parents lui adressaient.

En fait, il était heureux d’être encore ce vénéré, presque adoré, gardien des espoirs de la famille.

Cependant, Sirius avait pris une décision, alors qu’il n’aurait pas pu faire ça.

Le chemin était arrivé à un carrefour, et puisque la diramation qui menait au bien avait déjà été pris, Regulus était conscient du fait que pour lui restait seulement le mal.

Il aurait aimé blâmer son frère, lui crier qu’il lui avait condamné, mais il avait peur de l’état de paria qu’il aurait affronté après, avec lui.

Et il garda le silence.

  1. **_Le Mépris_**



Il semblait presque briller.

Il rit, il se balada avec ses amis pathétiques, insouciant du reste.

Sirius était pure lumière, et Regulus le regardait encore avec yeux resserrés, comme s’il ne pouvait pas soutenir la vue.

C’était tout ce qu’ils lui avaient enseigné à haïr, et avec le temps il avait appris à détester son frère, une haine enracinée en lui, qui ne laissait pas place à autres sensations.

Il le croisait dans les couloirs de Hogwarts et il lui regardait brièvement, comme en passe d’exprimer tous ces émotions mal réprimées.

Mais il restait toujours en silence.

  1. **_Le Vide_**



L’obscurité était _partout_.

Il semblait presque le dévorer, l’envelopper dans ses anneaux impitoyables, en lui demandant une âme qu’il craignait de ne posséder pas. Pas plus, depuis longtemps.

Il avait parcouru ce chemin maudit, il était arrivé aux sommets de l’obscurité, et maintenant il était en chute libre.

Il ne parlait pas plus, il suivait ordres de plus en plus fous et il se retranchait derrière un silence assourdissant.

Et il pensait à Sirius, à ses regards de mépris pour ce qu’était devenu son frère, à son visage, bien sûr plus vieux que le sien, mais paradoxalement moins patiné.

Alors qu’il restait dans ce tacite noir de mort, à panser blessures invisibles.

  1. **_La Rédemption_**



Le bien et le mal. Le lumière et l’obscurité.

Il avait connu bien le doleur, il avait connu les perfides profondeurs de l’obscurité, et maintenant il noyait dans lui.

Il pensa à sa revanche, il pensa que la mort allait avoir une valeur, qu’il allait racheter actions qu’il avait difficultés à admettre d’avoir accompli. 

Et, enfin, il pensa à son frère, qu’était quelque part, ignorant. La punition pour ses péchés, Regulus le savait, était mourir comme ça. Loin, seul, ignoré.

Il mourait, avec le pensé que peut-être que Sirius et lui n’étaient pas tellement différent, mais qu’ils n’allaient jamais le savoir.

Et à l’accueillir, aux portes de l’enfer, allait été seulement le même, immense silence.


End file.
